Letter from the Lost Days
by The Dream Master
Summary: A sequel to the new movies. Heavy game and movie spoilers in the beginning. Chris DeSilva has found no trace of his wife Rose in three years. Then one day, a mysterious letter arrives, that leads him back the the town of Silent Hill, to find his daughter,
1. Prologue

(Author Note: Welcome all to my new story. I saw the Silent Hill movie twice yesterday, and seeing as how they are one of my favorite series of games, I decided on writing a new fan fiction. My Teen Titans one seems to have went over well, and I'm glad I made so many happy reading it. I only hope that you get as much enjoyment out of this one.)

Silent Hill: A Letter from the Lost Days

Prologue: The Letter

Rose sat alone in the dark, writing by a light clipped above her desk. Upstairs, her daughter Sharon slept soundly. Rose tried to keep quiet, sobbing little by little with each passing minute. Tears soaked the paper of which she wrote on, smearing the ink in places. Finishing, she signed it, and placed a kiss in the corner. She knew it would most likely never reach her husband, but she had to try something. She could feel him, somewhere, somewhere close, but could not reach him. And not matter where he was, he she knew he could no longer help her.

Standing, she turned to the door, and crept slowly outside. The fog that had not lifted since they left Silent Hill years ago covered trees and rivers, and not one sign of life could be seen. Even going for groceries, she had not seen other people. It was as if she was alone. But she knew she wasn't. Dahlia still existed somewhere, and if she did, others must out there. Silent Hill could not have been created by Alessa alone.

Rose walked down to her mailbox. She looked at the envelope, with both sending and return address being the one that matched her home. She opened the door and stuck the letter inside the box, then closed it and flipped the red flag up. Her tears came harder and in greater numbers now. Then she saw a light flicker on in Sharon's room. She looked up, realizing that whatever was there now, was not the Sharon that she once knew and loved.

She reached down, into the pocket of her jeans, and grasped the handle protruding from it. She slowly slipped out the Magnum, and checked to make sure the bullets were still there. She closed her eyes, and raised the gun. She just hoped that God would forgive her in the next. In another instant, the shot went off, and with an explosion of blood and brain matter, Rose fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. Sharon ran outside, and fell to the ground next to Rose's body. With a scream that now girl of twelve could, an animalistic and evil roar, she cried at the body. Wiping away tears, she turned, and began walking toward the road which led back to the town of Silent Hill. As she walked, the fog followed her, pulling away from the surroundings from which she had lived alone with Rose for the past three years. Sharon knew now, that there was no one which she could trust, and no one that would help her. Silent Hill was her only refuge.

To be continued….


	2. Ch 1: Return

(AN: Well, my prologue may have been kind of confusing, but I'll try and explain everything in time. I'm going with a more SH2 approach, and while still focusing somewhat on the Alessa and her hate, I will also try to explain Silent Hill and its many forms and reasons for appearing to others, and will include a somewhat important element from the end of Silent Hill 4.)

Chapter 1: Return

Chris DeSilva looked at himself in the mirror of the restroom. He wasn't sure what to believe, and questioned his own sanity on the matter of which he was dealing with. Two days ago, he received a mysterious letter in his mailbox, seemingly from his missing wife. It detailed horrible events, and ended under the pretense that something of unimaginable evil had trapped her forever. Chris was not exactly a religious man, but he believed in many things. However, this was a stretch for even him. But, unless as a prank from some kid in the neighborhood who'd heard his parents discuss the matter, he could not understand how the letter could have gotten there with the addresses that were printed on it.

So here he stood, in the same gas station that he had stood at three years ago in an attempt to find his wife, staring into a cracked and rusted mirror. His hands were the sink, and kept slipping from the water on the sides. Finally he stood, and wiped his hands off. He then took the letter from his pocket and read it over again. The letter said:

_Chris my loving husband,_

_I am very sorry for all that has happened. I admit you were right, and taking Sharon to Silent Hill was a bad idea. I can only imagine what the last three years of your life have been like. As for mine, I've been living in my own hell. As normal as it would seem, I do not believe we exist in even the same world anymore. I believe this, because I can feel you, but your not here. And I, myself, have been living with a demon; a demon with the face of our daughter._

_Silent Hill was not what I expected. We wrecked because of a girl in the road. When I awoke, Sharon was gone, and the only person I could find to help me was a cop, Cybil Bennet, who initially arrested me. But her disappearance was not the only thing odd about the place. Before meeting Cybil, I trailed Sharon, or a girl who looked like her, into an alley, in which the entire town preceded to become dark, and the scenery took a drastic change for the worst. There, I encountered a horrible sight of some kind of monster, with a cry like baby being burned alive. As they came after me, I was knocked unconscious, and before going out, witnessed the creatures disappear along with the dark. This was not the last time I would witness this darkness. And these creatures were the least horrible of all that I saw. _

_Joining with Cybil, I encountered other creatures, such as a armless torso which spat some sort of acid, demonic nurses, a reanimated janitor wrapped in barbed wire, and a large humanoid that wore a large Red Pyramid on its head and carried one hell of a knife, and was followed by thousands of deadly insects. These monsters could be taken back by the prayers of a cult that resided in the town, and which was trapped as I was. However, upon further revelation, the cult was a large part of why the things happened that had happened, and that were happening. Before sending me and Cybil to speak with the demon itself and bargain for a way to leave, it was discovered the young girl that became the demon looked exactly like our daughter. I escaped the cult, who claimed me as a witch, and attempted to kill me. I escaped. Cybil was not so lucky. _

_I spoke with the demon, who revealed the truth behind Sharon. Sharon was the good part of Alessa, a young girl with no father, and powers others could no understand. Alessa was burned by the cult, but was not killed. An officer, named Gucci, rescued her, and she lived, horribly scarred. Her hate for those around her grew, and eventually twisted into what became the horrors that I witnessed. Sharon was the good part of Alessa, reborn and placed far away to live a better life. But that life had to end. With this knowledge, and knowing the cult was preparing to burn our daughter, I agreed to help the demon enter their church. I came back, and the demon entered. It killed everyone except for myself, and Alessa's true mother, Dahlia. I save dour daughter, but once it was all over, she was not the same, and the world of which we were in was not as the one we came from._

_And so now, my dear Chris, I know I cannot return from this Hell. I will always love Sharon, and you, but that sleeping not far from me, is not our daughter, and can never be what she was to us. Forgive me for what I am about to do, but I must, for I will never rest peacefully again. All I ask is that you return to that town for me, and get rid of what lies in it, once and for all. I may not be alive to witness it, but I know you can Chris, for you are much stronger than I. Goodbye my love._

_Love,_

_Rose DeSilva_

Chirs could not stop himself from shedding tears. He questioned, if all this was true, how was he supposed to stop what was happening. How was he to kill this evil once and for all? So many questions, and so little time.

Chris turned to the door,a dn walked out. He still had a long drive ahead of him.

-xxx-

Alone, in a room she had become familiar with, Sharon sat in center of the burned out church. Her hate which had once been cleansed for a moment began to grow again. She could not understand why it had happened in that way. Rose was her mother now, and that's all there needed to be: Mother and daughter.

Suddenly, Sharon could hear a small voice, somewhere nearby.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Alessa Gillespie, I am the one," the voice said louder.

"The one?" she asked it.

"Yes, the one that birthed you, created you," it replied.

"Created?" she asked again.

"Yes, for I am the Holy Mother, the anti-God to that dead religion that destroyed you."

"Anti-God? You mean, your like the Devil?"

"There are many devils child, even though there is only one God, and I am just one. However, I gave you the powers of which you had the ones that you were tortured for, and eventually died because of. I am the one that allowed you to create the darkness, for you see, I have allowed it before. I punish people for their sins, and that cult was obviously very misguided, and paid in your own version. But this town, and other places like it, are for my punishment. However, you still have great potential. I would be very interested in seeing you stay, and help cleanse those who have sinned."

Sharon thought for a moment about the proposal.

"You have said it yourself child…I am the reaper."

Sharon smiled, and looked up into the darkness, and saw a large white body descending.

"Then I take that as a yes," the Mother cackled.

To be continued…..


End file.
